It Was The Snow
by phoenix5
Summary: its a Lily and James fic. very fluffy and sweet. so fluffy and sweet that it might give you cavities. jk. anyways its set in their 6th. year. please r/r


It Was the Snow

**I'm back again with another Lily and James fic. It is indeed fluffy. No one dies, no one get hurt, only fluff happens. I tried to write another fluffy l/j fic but I didn't like the way it turned out so I'm not using it. By the way this story is from James' point of view. Now on with the story and thanks to all that reviewed my last story, everyone was very nice.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_There's this girl I know and I've fallen in love with her. She's different from other girls that usually hang around my. Those girls are blonde and stupid. This girl is really smart. By smart I mean book smart and smart alec kind of smart. _

She's also beautiful. She isn't fake but real. I mean of course she's real and not part of my imagination (I'm not that crazy) but she's natural. She has long red hair that flows down her back, brilliant emerald green eyes and she's tall but not as tall as I am. Her skin is white as porcelain and has a few freckles sprinkled across her nose.

I can't tell any of my friends for certain reasons. Sirius would tell everyone and everyone including her even if he is my best friend. Remus is having enough woman troubles with his girlfriend to last him a lifetime. And Peter… anyway. I have one more best friend that I want to tell so badly but I can't.

Her name is Lily Evans. She has red hair, brilliant emerald green eyes and freckles. That's right folks its official I've fallen in love with one of my best friends. I think I broke the #1 rule in the unwritten rulebook of best friends. I don't know what to do. I mean I don't fall in love with one of my best friends everyday, that would just be gross. She's around me all the time and she's all I every think about. 

I used to be able to tell her anything and everything, but now I'm afraid that I might slip or I can't think of anything to say to her. Cause when she's near me, my mouth goes dry as sandpaper and my heart jumps into my throat. This usually doesn't happen to the James Potter.

She's just perfect. I especially love that she loves pranks almost as much as I do. 

I've known Lily since our first year at Hogwarts and we became good friends over the years. But something happened in our forth year. That's when Voldemort struck. He and his Death Eaters killed her parents and mine one month apart from each other.

I remember that night when Lily got that letter like it was yesterday.

I was playing wizard chess with Remus (I was winning) and Lily came into the Common Room white as a sheet and a letter shaking in her hand. She walked a couple of feet towards our direction and then burst into tears. I rushed over to her and pulled her in an embrace and took her up to my dorm so she could cry it all out. Finally she just cried herself to sleep after some time. As she lay there in my arms, her faced stained with tears and looked troubled even in her sleep, I just fell in love with her. Not a love that I would feel for a sister or best friend but real true love that would last for an eternity.

Well that was two years ago and I'm still in love and I want to tell her as badly as ever.

" James." _Oh great I must be going crazy I can hear Lily in my head!_

"Earth to Jamie!" _Get Out! GET OUT_!

" Hey James! Are you in there!?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around the Common Room and I saw Lily standing over me.

" Huh?" I answered oh so suave and debonair.

"Where have you been these past few weeks I've barely seen you." Lily had her hands on her hips and was trying to act tough and mean but her wide smile gave her actual mode away.

" Ah well you know, I've been in classes and have been busy with homework and Quidditch practice. How have you been?"

"Fine. I just wanted to spend time with you because we haven't spent much time together lately. Do you want to go and take a walk around the lake?" 

" Sure let's get our cloaks cause I think its starting to snow."

We went up to our dorms and got our cloaks, scarves, and gloves and headed to the wintery world that awaited us. 

Little did we know we were being followed.

As we walked around the lake there was little said. I was trying to figure out what to say to Lily with out feeling stupid. Finally Lily broke the silence.

"What has been up with you lately James Potter? You barely talk to me and I'm supposed to be one of your best friends. You don't think about pranks at all and Snape's days have been way too peaceful. Is there something you'd like to share with the class James because I'd really like to know."

I thought for a minute, then the words just suddenly came to me. "Lils, sometimes something happens in your life and you change, and you're different and you can't go back to doing the old things you used to do."

Lily just looked confused. "James I don't understand. What does that mean?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Just forget I even said it. Now…" I got that evil sparkle in my eye again. "Lets do something that we haven't done since our third year." 

Lily looked horrified. "If you mean me kissing Malfoy again as a dare, you've got another thing coming to you James!" 

I laughed and started to form something in my hand. "No we'll save that till next year." I laughed again at the look on Lily's face. "Kidding, kidding. I was actually thinking along the lines of a snowball fight!" 

As I said this I took the snowball that I had been forming in my hand and threw it in her face. 

Lily screamed and jumped up as I started to run away. She gathered up some snow in her hand, threw it at me and hit my retreating back.

This went on for several minutes, then it happened. It just came out of no where. Lily was about to through a snowball in my face but a grabbed her arm and pulled it down. It was then we realized how close we were to each other, inches apart. Lily looked down at my hand on her arm and from the look on her face it seemed that she just had a moment of clarity or realization. I heard her say 'Oh what the hell' very softly to herself and then she looked back up at me, grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. Kissed me! Can you believe it! It was amazing, her lips were so soft on mine and the snow was falling around us. It was perfect moment. 

We pulled apart and she looked me straight in the eye. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" 

" It seems like forever doesn't it."

" Yup."

" So what are we now friends, best friends, more than friends…"

" You're LOVERS!" You know how perfect moments have to end at some point well guess what, ours just ended. Lily and I looked up and saw a flash of white light and I knew the voice behind that light way to well.

"Sirius!"

"What? I didn't do anything but take like a couple of pictures of you two to share with your future kids and the entire school."

I looked down at Lily and her eyes were full of amusement and laughter.

"Shall we kill him?"

"Definitely."

And that's when we started to chase a screaming Sirius all over the grounds, bombing him with snowballs and throwing hexes at him. 

Lily and I are finally together, Remus and his girlfriend made up and we tried to kill Sirius but that didn't work out. But you can't have everything in life now can you? And as they say in those Muggle fairy tales… and they all lived happily ever after… for the moment at least.

****

Yes! I did it! I wrote a fluffy story. I'm so proud. As for the part when they were followed if you didn't guess it was Sirius. And I tried to write it from a guy's thoughts and point of view but I'm not a guy so I don't know what they think. But I don't think I really want to know. Please review. It will only take a moment or two. And I'll give you a cookie. Ok maybe I won't but sat the time I thought it was a good idea. 


End file.
